sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ramin Djawadi
Ramin Djawadi (born July 19, 1974) is an Iranian-German composer. Djawadi is best known for his score for HBO's popular television series Game of Thrones. He is also known for his works on movies such as Clash of the Titans, Pacific Rim, Warcraft and the Grammy-nominated score for the 2008 Marvel film Iron Man, and television series including Prison Break, Person of Interest, and Westworld. Early life He was born in Duisburg, West Germany, to an Iranian father and a German mother, and studied at Berklee College of Music. Career Early career (1998–2003) After graduating summa cum laude from Berklee College of Music in 1998, Djawadi garnered the attention of Hans Zimmer, who recruited him to Remote Control Productions. Djawadi moved to Los Angeles and worked as an assistant to Klaus Badelt. From there on he made additional music and arrangements for Badelt and Zimmer movies, such as Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl and the Academy Award nominated film, Something's Gotta Give. In 1999, he had co-composed the music for System Shock 2, the second installment in the series. In 2003, he did the score of Beat the Drum along with Badelt. Breakthrough (2004–2009) In 2004, Djawadi went out on his own with Blade: Trinity, collaborating with The RZA for director David S. Goyer. This was the beginning of his relationship with Goyer for both film and television. The following year he continued making additional music for Zimmer in movies such as Batman Begins and The Island, which was his last time working in the background of another composer. The same year, he also composed the Emmy-nominated main title theme and score for Prison Break and the same for the related show Breakout Kings. In 2006, Djawadi scored the first Sony Animation project, Open Season, followed by the sequel Open Season 2 (2008). Djawadi's ethereal score for the film Mr. Brooks in 2007 earned him a World Soundtrack Award for Discovery of the Year nomination. His other scores include Deception, starring Hugh Jackman and Ewan McGregor, Robert Towne's Ask the Dust, and Iron Man, which was a commercial success with global revenues of $585.2 million. Djawadi's work in these computer-animated films attracted the filmmakers of the Belgium-based nWave, who created one of the first animated movies in 3D, Fly Me to the Moon. In 2009, Djawadi wrote the score for Goyer's horror thriller The Unborn, which was produced by Michael Bay. Further collaboration with Goyer was on the television show FlashForward the same year, earning him his second Emmy nomination. Mainstream and critical success (2010–present) In 2010, Djawadi completed Warner Brothers' Clash of the Titans. The same year, he also scored the soundtrack for the video game Medal of Honor. In 2011 he was selected to score HBO's fantasy drama Game of Thrones. His continued work on Game of Thrones has garnered him several industry awards and recognition. In 2011, he worked on the CBS crime drama Person of Interest. In 2013, Djawadi composed for the science fiction film Pacific Rim. He also scores the FX's vampire drama The Strain, created by Pacific Rim director Guillermo del Toro. In 2016 Djawadi composed for the fantasy film Warcraft and the HBO science fiction show Westworld. The same year, Djawadi composed the score for the 2016 fantasy action monster film ''The Great Wall''. Personal life Djawadi is married to Jennifer Hawks, a music executive in the film industry. According to Djawadi, he has the sensory condition known as synesthesia whereby he may "associate colors with music, or music with colors", and it allows him to visualize music. Works and awards :Main article: List of works by Ramin Djawadi Djawadi has composed and produced over one hundred soundtracks and film scores for both film and TV. His best known work is the score of HBO's series, Game of Thrones, along with other television shows such as Prison Break, Person of Interest and Westworld. He is also known for film scores such as Pacific Rim, Iron Man, and Warcraft. Awards and nominations Tours * Game of Thrones Live Concert Experience (2017) See also * Music of Game of Thrones External links *Ramin Djawadi at the Internet Movie Database Category:Ramin Djawadi Category:1974 births Category:German composers Category:German emigrants to the United States Category:German film score composers Category:German male composers Category:German record producers Category:German people of Iranian descent Category:German television composers Category:Living people Category:Male film score composers Category:Male television composers Category:People from Duisburg Category:Video game composers Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Blake Neely Category:Klaus Badelt Category:Geoff Zanelli Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:James Dooley (composer) Category:Trevor Morris (musician) Category:Steve Jablonsky Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Atli Örvarsson Category:James Newton Howard Category:Heitor Pereira Category:Henry Jackman Category:Henning Lohner Category:James S. Levine Category:Ryeland Allison Category:James McKee Smith Category:Bryce Jacobs Category:Clay Duncan